


Все произошло из-за зонта

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Название: Все произошло из-за зонтаАвтор: lebkuchenhaus, АйсураФандом: ОриджПейринг: Марк/ФредРейтинг: NС-17Жанр: Ангст с Х.Э., матВсе началось с зонта, который Фред оставил дома. Шел дождь, и незнакомец одолжил свой. «У меня машина за углом. А зонт потом отдашь. Ты же часто здесь бываешь?» С этих слов началась их дружба, но Фред мечтал об иных отношениях.





	Все произошло из-за зонта

Все началось с того, что я залез в его штаны. Ну а кто бы не залез на моем месте? Все началось именно с этого. И на этом же закончилось. До того момента было «все плохо», а после стало «все плохо». Где логика? Да нет ее.  
Пока моя правая рука не навестила его плотные джинсы, мне казалось, я снова пятнадцатилетний ботан, который боится подойти к понравившейся девчонке. А вдруг она меня отошьет?! Ну да, так и получилось, отшила. Точнее отшил. Точнее… а, гори оно все!  
Ладно. Началось немного раньше. Дождливым осенним днем. На самом деле все произошло из-за зонта. Удивлены? Охотно верю. Зонт подарила мне бывшая, года три назад. Я уже тогда подумывал с ней расстаться. Не сошлись характерами. Все же с парнями мне всегда было проще и комфортней. Так вот, это был внешне обычный зонт, ничем не примечательный, кроме того, что одним осенним дождливым утром я забыл его прихватить с собой.  
Надо сказать, погода у нас тут весьма дерьмовая и даже если с утра светит солнце, к вечеру легко может пойти дождь. Местные шутят, что с зонтами тут ходят только слабаки-приезжие, а они все и так обходятся. Привычка, понимаю. Да и сам я зонт беру только если льет с самого утра. А в тот день было солнечно, поэтому, когда я вышел вечером из офиса под хмурое небо, то сразу понял, будет дождь. Ну и ладно. Не такая уж и проблема. Был четверг, а в четверг я всегда после работы заглядывал в кофейню в паре кварталов. Брал с собой утреннюю газету и в тишине проводил час-другой.  
Кто придумал назвать кофейню таким девчачьим названием, но при этом сделать вполне приличную обстановку внутри, ума не приложу. В «Золотой Лилии» всегда было тихо. Не потому, что она не пользовалась популярностью, отнюдь. Больше половины столиков всегда заняты, но при этом там остается тихо. Я всегда садился ближе к окну, чтобы было удобнее читать, потому что в самой «Лилии» было немного сумрачно. Если вы хотите дать глазам отдохнуть, то все просто отлично, но для чтения темновато. Месяца через три после того, как я стал завсегдатаем, столик около окна негласно стал «моим», и чаще всего, вечером четверга пустовал. На самом деле Мэтт — парень, что держит кофейню, знает все заскоки своих постоянных клиентов. Готов поспорить, что он специально по четвергам освобождает столик для меня. Да, с самомнением у меня все в порядке. Сами посудите, не припомню, когда в последний раз мне приходилось садиться за другой столик, а табличек «зарезервировано» у Мэтта отродясь не было. Что получается? Вот именно.  
Вернемся к дождливому дню. Выходя из офиса я уже раздумывал, отправиться сразу домой или все же навестить «Лилию»? С одной стороны дождь был неизбежен, зонт благополучно лежал в квартире, но ведь и я не сахарная дева? Ладно, решено. Если что, вызову такси.  
В «Лилии» было предсказуемо тихо, пахло кофе, позвякивали чашки, из спрятанных динамиков лился тихий джаз. Красота! И мой столик был свободен. Усевшись, я кивнул Мэтту и развернул газету. Через полчашки мокко небо наконец-то обрушило потоки воды на землю. Стемнело и читать стало совершенно невозможно. Вот тогда я осознал свою первую, за тот вечер, ошибку. Или вторую, но это смотря как считать.  
Я с досадой сложил газету, поднял голову и... натолкнулся на его взгляд. Он смотрел совершенно прямо и откровенно, не исподтишка, не скрываясь. Блять! На меня смотрела мечта! Я даже подумал, а не смутиться ли мне? Но не успел. Мечта отсалютовала мне чашкой и уткнулась в планшет. Вот что это было? Я сидел и хлопал ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, а он невозмутимо серфил в Интернете, судя по движениям пальцев. Отлично. И что теперь делать? Надо как-то успокоиться и переварить это, давно меня так не вышибало от случайного взгляда, но не прятаться же за газетой? Я постарался максимально достоверно изобразить вместо рожи кирпич и уставился в окно. Фары, проезжающих мимо автомобилей, чертили цветные полосы по ручейкам воды, стекающим по стеклу, и постепенно успокаивали меня. Эка невидаль, увидел красивого парня в кафе. Даже не красивого, а фактурного, что ли... Бабы на таких гроздьями вешаются, только успевай снимать. Чуть заметная щетина, прищуренные глаза не пойми какого цвета, из офисных, при костюмчике и не дешевом. Но взглядом до мурашек пробрал.  
Я уходил из «Золотой Лилии» выпив, против обыкновения, только одну чашку. А что делать? Читать темно. Не таращиться же на того парня? Хотя... Да нет, я же не мурло необразованное, вежливость в современном мире — основа успеха. Как и напористость, но об этом пока помолчим. Итак, я собрался уходить. Дождь лил не так, чтобы совсем стеной, но и не сказать что слабо. Расплатился с Мэттом, пожелал ему продуктивных выходных, и дернув тяжелую дверь, я вышел под навес. Капли барабанили по упругой ткани, но до меня не долетали. Вообще я редко курю, но тут что-то захотелось и я полез в карман плаща за пачкой. Пока гонял по легким терпкий дым, раздумывал пойти пешком или все же не выпендриваться и вызвать такси. С одной стороны я живу не так и далеко, а с другой, проснуться завтра с насморком тоже мало приятного. Я немного посторонился, услышав сзади звук отрывающейся двери, но был не готов к тому, что кто-то поинтересуется:  
— Без зонта?  
И видимо у меня, потому что под навесом больше никого не было.  
— Угу, — это было единственным, что я смог выдавить, потому что сразу понял, кого увижу, если обернусь. Блять, ведь точно он! Синие. Глаза у него были синие и насмешливые. Он стоял так близко, что я смог отчетливо это разглядеть.  
— Сильно льет.  
— Угу, — наверное, я выглядел полным идиотом в его глазах, но мать вашу, как еще ответить на его вопрос? Да-да, вы правы, погоды нынче стоят отвратительные... Фак! Лучше буду идиотом.  
— Вот, возьми мой, — и он протянул мне зонт. Совершенно незнакомый, мать его, парень отдал мне свой, мать его, зонт! Что это вообще значит? Пока я хлопал глазами, какое знакомое чувство, он продолжил:  
— У меня машина за углом. А зонт потом отдашь. Ты же часто здесь бываешь? — и он, видимо, устав ждать от меня вменяемого ответа, сам вложил зонт мне в руку. После чего махнул на прощание и быстро зашагал по улице. Нда, Фред... сдается, все это неспроста.

***

В следующий четверг я не пошел в кофейню. И в следующий.  
Я отправился в «Золотую Лилию» в пятницу.  
Вот же пакость! С ним же придется говорить. Даже если ограничиться благодарностью, все равно придется. А действует на меня этот парень как хорошая доза травки, дурею, стоит только подумать о нем, а уж если увижу… Все, взял себя в руки к пятнице, и понадеявшись на то, что его не будет, отправился в «Лилию».  
Ага, конечно! Парень сидел за моим столиком, пил что-то до безобразия черное и крепкое и, держите меня, читал бумажную книгу. Джек Лондон, я успел прочитать, до того, как он опустил обложку на стол.  
Вот этого я и боялся. Он смотрел на меня вполне дружелюбно и немного вопросительно, а я стоял и как дурачок пялился. Видимо, это его забавляло, но всему есть свой предел. Он откашлялся, прочищая горло, и тут меня отпустило. Я выдвинул стул и уселся, постарался, конечно, принять самую независимую позу, но не думаю что у меня получилось, не под прицелом этих глаз. Кто бы вы думали спас ситуацию? Мэтт. Он подошел, и не выказав ни малейшего удивления, поставил передо мной чашку с мокко. Фух…  
— Я хотел поблагодарить за зонт, — начал было я, но меня опередили.  
— Марк.  
Я уставился на протянутую руку буквально на долю секунды, а потом до меня дошло, возможно, он не считает меня идиотом. Я бы точно не стал представляться идиоту.  
— Фредерик… просто Фред, — и наконец у меня появилась возможность, на совершенно законных основаниях, прикоснуться к своей мечте. В меру крепкое рукопожатие, сухая ладонь, как по учебнику этикета, зашибись!  
Вот так все и началось.

***

Через три недели мы были лучшими друзьями. Правда! Я ничуть не преувеличиваю, лучшими. То есть, он у меня был лучшим другом, как с его стороны, я не спрашивал. И в этом была очень большая проблема, потому что я совершенно не хотел, чтобы он был моим другом. Я хотел совершенно других отношений. Да кто бы не захотел? Это же самая обаятельная зараза на всем свете. Самая начитанная зараза, самая синеглазая зараза, самая безбашенная и самая… не моя. Что делать нормальному бисексуалу в такой ситуации? Вот и я не знаю. Признаться? Ага, щас. Он бы послал меня. Соблазнить? Не такой уж я и соблазнительный, особенно в сравнении с ним, статным, широкоплечим красавцем с обложки журнала. Если только напоить… Но совместные попойки заканчивались стриптизершами, приватными танцами и… во все тяжкие мы шли вдвоем, но не вместе.  
Если вы думаете, что мы только и делали, что бухали, да стриптизерш трахали, то это не так. Марк вытащил меня в поход. Меня, сугубо городского жителя! Он заставил меня тащить рюкзак, спать в мешке и справлять нужду в кустах. Во всем этом был только один плюс, или минус, как посмотреть — ночью было так холодно, что спали мы соединив два мешка в один. И вот тут я подумал, что больше так не могу. Не могу изображать примерного друга, когда хочется до хруста стиснуть, вплавиться своей кожей в его…  
Я не спал всю ночь и на утро отбрехивался шишками, попавшими именно под мою половину спальника. Ага, шишками, мать их, которые Марк так тщательно убирал с площадки, где ставил палатку. А что я еще мог сказать? Что всю ночь бредил тем, как бы это могло бы быть? Да я первый бы высмеял себя! Что когда он повернулся во сне и его затылок оказался в моей непосредственной досягаемости, я полчаса себя уговаривал не зарываться лицом в густой темный ежик его волос? Что до хруста сжимал зубы, когда он снова повернулся и начал жарко дышать в мою шею? Пиздец. Это был самый настоящий пиздец. Со стриптизершами как-то полегче было.  
С того похода я начал отдаляться. Постепенно. Марк по сути был совершенно не виноват в происходящем, но и о себе надо было подумать. Достаточно, Фред. Он, безусловно, твоя мечта, но совершенно недосягаемая. Долбанный журавль. Отпусти его и ищи себе подходящую синицу. Теперь точно достаточно. Нет, Марк, на этой неделе не получится, увы, совсем никак, на работе завал, надо успеть с проектом, давай на следующей… Привет, Марк, дружище, мне надо смотаться кое-куда на пару дней, семейные дела, понимаешь, в другой раз, хорошо?  
И так раз за разом. Мы виделись все реже, раз в неделю, раз в две, раз в три, раз в месяц… Так надо, так будет правильно, так лучше для всех. А через годик я сведу все к ежегодной открытке на рождество… и все… Останется у тебя мечта, по имени Марк. А у Марка воспоминание о каком-то нелепом Фреде.  
Я подготовился морально. Я все спланировал. Думал, что спланировал. Но это же Марк, мать его! Марк, который никогда не идет на уступки. Марк, которому нужно до всего доебаться, если что-то идет не по его разумению. Звонок в дверь раздался в тот момент, когда я меньше всего был готов его видеть. Пара стаканов виски и меня совершенно развезло, рожа кирпичом совершенно не получалась. Я сполз по двери на пол, не в силах справиться с собой и открыть дверь.  
— Я знаю, что ты дома, Фред, у тебя горит свет. Открой.  
Вот сука! Все, теперь буду передвигаться по квартире в темноте. А что, и на электричестве экономия выйдет. Но сейчас придется открыть. Я кое-как поднялся, откинул цепочку и повернул замок. Дверь распахнулась уже без моего участия.  
Он зашел одним плавным слитным движением, закрыл за собой дверь и окинул быстрым взглядом квартиру. Да, стен у меня минимум, все как на ладони. Повесив на крючок куртку, он взглянул на стакан, зажатый в моей руке и ничего не спрашивая пошел к холодильнику. Пшикнула банка пива, и Марк сев на диван, похлопал рядом по сидению ладонью. Хорошо хоть сел не по центру, вот картина маслом была бы…  
Мы вели какой-то вялый разговор о футболе, политике и предстоящем походе в бар, который, я уже точно решил, состоится без меня. Я старался, но видимо плохо, потому что через час с небольшим Марк, отставив пустую бутылку в сторону, развернулся ко мне.  
— Что произошло? Фред?  
— Что? Ничего не произошло. О чем ты? — началось…  
— Я чем-то обидел тебя?  
Кажется, Марку приспичило выяснить отношения. Что ж выясним.  
— С чего ты взял? — четвертая порция была лишней? Хотя, нет, в самый раз. Иначе эта изогнутая в вопросе бровь доконала бы меня.  
— Ты сам не свой в последнее время, — смилостивился он.  
— Разве? — хер я сдамся просто так.  
— Абсолютно, — он взял пульт от телевизора, выключил его и отбросил себе за спину. — Так что случилось?  
И вот что мы имеем: меня, в меру пьяного, мою мечту, почти трезвую. Мы сидим на одном диване, достаточно близко, чтобы я мог уловить его парфюм, и достаточно далеко для непринужденного поцелуя. Блять, не о том думаешь! Лучше думай как его спровадить!  
Но в этот момент вселенная решила ответить мне за все прегрешения и Марк поддался мне на встречу. Не думаю, что он сделал это с каким-то особым умыслом, но что сделано, то сделано. Мой мозг выключился на середине его движения, и тело тоже двинулось вперед. Как-то так получилось, что его губы оказались прямо под моими. Они были мягкими, чуть влажными, идеальными… почти. Руки как-то оказались под его рубашкой, а сам я, тоже как-то, верхом на его коленях. Для полного «идеально» не хватало самой малости — чтобы Марк ответил. Но это было невозможно. Я знал это и старался урвать все что он позволит, до того, как я получу хук справа. А хук у Марка отличнейший.  
Хука не последовало, вместо этого на мои ребра легли теплые ладони. Боже! Это то о чем я думаю? Рука сама потянулась вниз, за пояс его джинс. Мне казалось, мое глупое сердце сейчас просто разобьется внутри. И знаете, оно разбилось. Потому что вместо того, чтобы прижать к себе посильнее, Марк отстранил меня, настойчиво, но спокойно. Встал, подошел к двери, снял куртку с крючка и вышел, не сказав ни слова.

***

Вот так все и случилось. Фред, можешь собой гордиться: и полапал, и оттолкнул. Остался один вопрос: как жить дальше? Раньше я как-то смутно себе представлял что такое ломка. Невозможность прикоснуться к Марку так, как мне действительно хотелось за последние полгода не шли ни в какое сравнение с невозможностью просто видеть и слышать его теперь. Особенно теперь. Когда я знал как это, прижиматься к его широкой груди, целовать его...  
Судя по всему, это было написано на моем лице здоровенными буквами. Иначе бы Майки — приятель из офиса — не спрашивал, что это я такой кислый хожу…  
— Поссорился со своим красавчиком? — спросил как-то он, когда мы торчали у куллера со стаканчиками кофе. Я чуть не подавился, правда.  
— Ну тот, про которого ты рассказывал. Как его… Марк, да? — я только и мог, что кивнуть и невнятно булькнуть напитком. — Так что, правда поссорились? — Майки все не мог угомониться. — Мне казалось, вы не разлей вода, все время вместе, — он хохотнул, — небось, и баб на двоих трахали? А? Признавайся, Фредди.  
— Ни кого мы не трахали вместе, — я просто цедил слова сквозь зубы, не мог иначе.  
— О! — неожиданно обрадовался приятель. — Ну точно! Я так и думал! Из-за бабы поссорились? Не поделили? — он сочувственно похлопал меня по плечу. — Ладно тебе, не переживай так. У тебя еще все будет.  
Вот утешил, так утешил. Теперь все вокруг узнают, что я поссорился с лучшим другом из-за того, что не поделил с ним женщину. Ну хоть не мужика.  
В офисе весь женский коллектив неожиданно проникся ко мне симпатией. Видимо, решили, что если я готов ради «возлюбленной» попрать основы основ — мужскую дружбу, то я достойный претендент на отношения и надо хватать меня, пока тепленький и изо всех сил утешать. Сначала это забавляло, потом стало надоедать. К тому же, печаль моя, хоть и была изгнана подальше (нет, правда, я старался изгнать её так далеко, как только могу. За орбиту Марса, нет, Плутона, сгори он в аду вместе со всеми своими спутниками). Помню, мне тогда показалось весьма точным сравнение про «чемодан без ручки», в точку, подумал я, и бросить никак рука не поднимется, и тащить за собой тяжело и неудобно.  
Я очень старался сделать так, чтобы никогда больше с ним не встретится. Очень. И по ходу, это был единственный раз, когда мироздание услышало мою просьбу. Тот вызов к начальству на какое-то время даже встряхнул меня. Правда, не надолго, минут на двадцать, пока я не услышал причину. Нет, я не налажал, еще чего не хватало. Мне предложили перевестись в другой офис, и черт побери, я согласился. Быть подальше от этой части города, да, это именно то, что мне сейчас нужно!  
Я обустроился на новом рабочем месте, меня даже не смущало, что теперь на дорогу уходило не 25 минут, а все два часа. Мегаполис, это вам не деревня на 953 жителя. Возвращаясь в какой-то из дней, уже в темноте, под мерный перестук колес поезда подземки я подумал, что надо бы переехать поближе. Все же столько времени тратить на дорогу — это не дело. Да и шансов внезапно столкнуться с Марком будет меньше.  
Через месяц подвернулся подходящий вариант. Приятеля нашего системного админа пригласили в другую компанию, тот согласился и теперь переезжал на побережье. И зная, что я подыскиваю что-то поближе к офису, ребята отправили меня к домовладельцу, перед этим клятвенно заверив, что хоть бывший владелец и айтишник, квартиру он не убил. Через пару недель я мог бы праздновать новоселье.  
Все мои надежды на время, которое лечит, померли в корчах месяца через четыре. Я помнил его, и это было отвратительно. Сходил пару раз в новые бары, надо же разведать территорию. Никакого отдыха это не давало. Совершенно. Снимешь, кого-нибудь, перепихнешься по-быстрому и без изысков в сортире, и все. Ни имена, ни лица не задерживались в памяти. И хер с ними.  
Я решил что, может быть, мне требуется отдых духовный, все же я не совсем грубый гетеросексуальный мужлан, и отправился в художественную галерею. Какой-то малолетний вертлявый блондинчик попытался ко мне подвалить. И это средь бела дня в приличном месте! Ну что ж, кое-кто сам напросился. Стиви, на этот раз я запомнил, был ужасен. Трепетные взгляды, которыми он меня одаривал, вызывали только одно желание — оттрахать по-жестче. И отнюдь не из-за «разыгравшейся страсти», нет. Он провоцировал своей виктимностью как никто другой. Мы встретились с ним раза два или три, и каждая встреча заканчивалась предсказуемо: я утолял чисто физиологические потребности тела, а Стиви строил большие планы на будущее. Про себя. Потому что когда я узнал, что эти планы существуют, то не сдержался. Стиви реально думал, что то что было, это нормальные отношения? Нет, мальчик, это не нормальные отношения, это называется «попользоваться». Пришлось доносить до парня что все его иллюзии — лишь иллюзии. Да, не красиво вышло, но уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Короче, духовный отдых тоже не помог. Пора было признать, я медленно но верно скатывался в депресняк. Не тот, которым страдают впечатлительные домохозяйки, а настоящий депресняк. На работу я еще кое-как ходил, но дальше все. Последние месяца полтора все бары были забыты. По выходным я вставал с постели только за тем, чтобы отлить и пожрать. Все. Утро понедельника превратилось в то самое, которое не бывает добрым, ведь надо привести себя в порядок, натянуть маску, если не жизнелюбия, то хотя бы адекватности и идти заниматься рутиной. Вылететь с работы не хотелось, я всегда понимал, что не готов пополнить ряды бездомных попрошаек.  
Иногда вечерами я шлялся по городу. Когда пешком, когда на общественном транспорте. Это гораздо удобнее, чем на своей машине. Можно сесть у окна, прислониться к холодному стеклу, смотреть на проносящийся мимо город, ловить его запахи и звуки, не думать ни о чем. Медитация сити-стайл, мать ее. А иногда, я бродил пешком. Просто переставлял ноги, не задумываясь, куда они меня заведут.  
Как-то раз уже стемнело, шел дождь, и это полностью устраивало меня. Я брел, по-другому не скажешь, не смотря по сторонам, только под ноги: иногда встречаются такие интересные трещины в асфальте. Из почти транса меня выдернул звук глухого удара по стеклу. Я вскинулся, простейшие рефлексы еще работали, и это не могло не радовать. А вот то, что я забрел к «Золотой лилии» настораживало. Как я здесь оказался? И совершенно не радовало лицо Марка и его ладонь, прижатая к окну. Так вот, что меня отвлекло от созерцания трещин в асфальте. Нет, нет, и еще раз нет. Я не готов к этой встрече. Засунув руки поглубже в карманы я решительно отвернулся и пошел к перекрестку: достаточно на сегодня, иначе завтра меня ждет немилосердная простуда. И не только она. Нажраться что ли? На той стороне есть отличный бар: темный, угрюмый, и бармены там молчаливые, то что надо. Светофор пощелкивал, я ждал зеленого и совершенно не ожидал, что кто-то схватит меня за плечо.  
— Да постой же!  
Вот же фак! Загорелся зеленый, а я стоял на месте. Марк, а кто еще это мог быть, стоял позади и крепко держал меня за плечо, и мне казалось, я чувствовал насколько горячая его рука, через все слои одежды.  
— Фред, отомри, пожалуйста, — и тело, среагировав на команду, само медленно развернулось, — Идем. Ты совсем вымок, идем, — и он потянул меня в «Лилию». Зачем?  
Проходя мимо Мэтта я услышал: «Кофе, погорячее, и плесни туда коньяка!». Он усадил меня за стол, помог стащить мокрую куртку, и о боже, я сейчас заплачу от этой мелодрамы, накинул на плечи свое пальто. Я делал все механически, казалось, одно неловкое движение, и что-то в глубине хрустнет, сломается и за последствия я отвечать не хочу. Зачем он остановил меня, а теперь еще и бегает вокруг как наседка? А он похудел немного, скулы не были такими резкими… Мозг автоматически отмечал детали, запоминал, выполнял команды, сядь, сними, пей, осторожно, голову, пристегнись…  
— Нам надо поговорить. Фред, ты слышишь меня? Фред?  
— Что? — кажется я что-то пропустил. Квартира Марка, я на его диване, закутанный в плед и с бокалом бренди в руках. Ничего себе! Определенно, пропустил. Ну что за черт? И как теперь быть? Надо выбираться отсюда.  
— Послушай, мне, пожалуй, пора, — как же страшно глаза поднять… Так, надо изобразить спешку и сваливать.  
— Куда ты пойдешь? Там льет.  
Вот какого хера он вдруг забеспокоился обо мне?  
— А ты зонт дай, — съязвил я, просто не мог удержаться.  
— Нет.  
— Нет? А раньше дал бы, — как-то это двусмысленно прозвучало. Надеюсь, Марк не заметил, а впрочем, какая разница?  
— Не дам. Нам надо поговорить.  
— И о чем? — Фред, все, сворачивайся и уходи, пока не поздно. Такси всегда в твоем распоряжении. Иначе снова завязнешь.  
— Выпей, пожалуйста, — он кивнул на бокал и я машинально сделал глоток. Пить в его присутствии было настолько привычно, что бренди быстро закончился, и предательское тепло начало разливаться по телу. Марк подошел с бутылкой и плеснул еще. Так-так-так, он что, хочет меня напоить?  
— Еще пить? — уточнил я.  
— Еще, — подтвердил Марк.  
— А сам? — я же говорю, предательское тепло. И что вы думаете? Он отхлебнул прямо из горла. Потом сел рядом и запустил свободную руку себе в волосы. Блять, я тоже так хочу! Он сменил стрижку, теперь там явно есть за что ухватить.  
— Фред… Я… понимаешь… — и сделал еще пару больших глотков. Все понятно, Марк хочет что-то сказать и мучительно подбирает слова. Пожалуй, я помолчу, не помогать же ему, в самом деле? Пусть помучается.  
— Фред… пожалуйста… — и мне на сгиб локтя легла теплая ладонь. Так, а это уже что-то новое. Слишком деликатная ладонь, как и не Марк вовсе. Это уже интересно. Я поднял голову и повернулся в сторону Марка и совершенно не ожидал, что столкнусь своими губами с его. Вот черт! Я бы отпрянул, знаю чем это заканчивается, но мне не дала вторая ладонь, уже держащая мой затылок. Кажется, бутылка с бренди упала на пол. Да и хуй с ней. Я так растерялся от того, что мой недосягаемый Марк сам целует меня, и при этом удерживает… Кажется я даже ответить должным образом не смог…  
— Нам надо поговорить, — он прошептал это прямо в губы, практически не отстраняясь, практически задевая…  
— Да уж, теперь действительно надо… — ну а что еще можно сказать парню, который сначала сбегает, а потом сам целует? Джулию Робертс я точно не заказывал.  
— Вот черт… — это кое-кто обнаружил пятно бренди на ковре. Химчистка будет рада. — Я открою окно, чтобы запах выветрился. Потерпишь? — он что, серьезно спрашивает у меня потерплю ли я открытое окно? Куда делся мой Марк, который всегда шел на пролом и никогда не спрашивал очевидных вещей? Пора брать все в свои руки?  
— Марк, что происходит?  
Он стоял около открытого окна и курил.  
— Когда мне было лет тринадцать, я первый раз влюбился, — он стряхнул пепел, — Это было так странно, но в тоже время прекрасно. Мучительно и сладко. Мне казалось, что все безнадежно… да так и было. Он из приличной семьи адвоката…  
— Он?  
— Он. Первый раз я влюбился в парня, — наверное, мои глаза совсем откровенно полезли на лоб, потому что Марк усмехнулся, но как-то не весело, затушил сигарету, закрыл окно и снова уселся рядом со мной. Он вынул из моей руки пустой бокал и отставил в сторону. Не иначе чем чудом, я все еще не грохнул его на пол. И тут меня прорвало. Все, больше я не мог сдерживаться.  
— Так какого хера ты корчил оскорбленную невинность? Почему молча ушел? Мог бы просто сказать, что я не в твоем вкусе! — кажется, под конец я уже орал. Вот соседи обрадуются, да и хуй с ними, потерпят.  
— Фред, послушай, пожалуйста! — кажется, он пытался вклиниться в мою обвинительную речь, но мне было уже все равно. Я хотел уйти. Вот теперь совершенно отчетливо хотел уйти. Выпутавшись из пледа, теплый зараза, я в несколько шагов долетел до двери, но дернув за ручку ничего не добился. Сука!  
— Открой дверь!  
— Пожалуйста, выслушай меня! А потом уйдешь. Но сначала выслушай, — о! Этот просительный и беспомощный взгляд! Ладно, я решил послушать, все равно не знаю где ключи от замка. Вернулся на диван, уселся в согретый угол и мстительно завернулся в плед.  
— Послушай… Я растерялся тогда… Совершенно! — Марк снова открыл окно и прикурил сигарету. — Я так давно вел нормальную жизнь, — он выделил эту фразу воображаемыми кавычками, — что почти забыл о том случае. Понимаешь?..  
Мне так и хотелось сказать, нет, ни хрена не понимаю. Марк затушил сигарету, так и не докурив ее, и начал мерить шагами комнату.  
— Я был еще ребенком. Это тогда нам кажется, что мы взрослые и сами можем принимать решения, но это заблуждение. Только не в том возрасте. В тринадцать лет за тебя решает семья, родители. Мои узнали. И не поняли, не приняли. Когда все мальчишки вокруг начинают сохнуть по девчонкам, пусть еще не по-настоящему, а твой сын выдает какую-то другую реакцию, родитель-психолог начинает искать подтверждение своим подозрениям. Мои родители нашли.  
Он прервался не надолго, чтобы прикурить очередную сигарету. Которую за сегодня? А впрочем, пусть, его легкие. Я же пытался представить себе как бы сам выживал, если бы за меня с детства взялся социум, потому что уже примерно представлял что там будет дальше. И не сильно ошибся.  
— Детский психолог — та еще дрянь, скажу по секрету. Мне попалась особо упертая. Да и знаешь, пятнадцать лет назад вопрос ориентации рассматривался немного под другим углом. Нравятся мальчики? Болен. Болен? Надо лечить.  
— Электричеством? — не выдержал я, а Марк, вдруг, как-то особенно внимательно на меня посмотрел. — Прости, — буркнул я, хотя обвинения в его взгляде не было.  
— Нет. До электричества не дошло, — он покачал головой. — Я же не буйно-помешанный был, — вот теперь сигарета была выкурена до самого фильтра. Марк сел на другой край дивана и замолчал, явно погрузившись в свои мысли или воспоминания, хер поймешь. Нет, я, конечно, подожду...  
— И как? Вылечили? — он вздрогнул, а я снова дал себе подзатыльник. Чертов бренди! Развязывает язык не хуже сыворотки правды.  
— Наверное, да, — медленно сказал Марк, все также таращась в пустоту. — Или нет, — он повернулся в мою сторону. — Смотря как посмотреть.  
Марк встал и вышел из гостиной, теперь уже медленно и совершенно не напоминая того человека, что метался по комнате еще четверть часа назад. История развивается по спирали, подумал я когда в моей руке снова оказался бокал с чем-то крепким. На этот раз виски, я разглядел этикетку. А Марк снова из горла. Может это фетиш такой?  
— Чем все закончилось? — мне уже не столько требовалось дойти до конца этой истории, чтобы, наконец-то, иметь возможность уйти... скорее уж услышать какое-то логическое завершение.  
— Я научился притворяться, — еще глоток. — А потом, наверное, забыл, что притворяюсь.  
Я молчал. Виски был хорош, плед теплый, диван мягкий и меня никто не гнал под дождь. Марк тоже молчал периодически прикладываясь к бутылке. Прямо какое-то гребаное равновесие.  
— И тут появляешься ты, такой потерянный, и дождь еще этот… — наверное, я даже задремал, потому что не сразу понял о чем он. — Ты такой раздосадованный был из-за той газеты… Тогда, помнишь? В «Лилии»?  
— И что? — уточнил я не особенно понимая, что Марк несет.  
— И то! — кажется с выпивкой на сегодня пора заканчивать. И не только мне. — С тобой было так легко. Как будто мы друзья уже много лет, — точно пора. — А потом ты... И я не ожидал. Совершенно растерялся... прости. Подумал совершенную чушь, что ты что-то раскопал на меня, что решил вот так посмеяться. Я не думал, что ты тоже… Что я тоже тебе…  
Все. На сегодня сеанс терапии закончен.  
— Я все понял, — пришлось выпутываться из пледа, — помолчи, — почти пустой бокал на столик, и бутылку из его пальцев, туда же: хватит и одного пятна на ковре. — Достаточно историй на сегодня, — и я оказываюсь верхом на его коленях. — Но тебе придется ответить за все эти полгода, — одной рукой я уже зарылся в его волосы, вторую положил на шею и чувствовал, как его пульс бьется в ладонь. — Тебе не отвертеться от сатисфакции... — это я шептал уже в губы, чувствуя как его горячие руки прижимают меня ближе, ладонь прошлась по пояснице, лаская кожу, а потом вжала еще сильнее. Это я застонал?  
Хотите знать, как я чувствовал себя в тот момент? А никак! Вернее очень даже как. Как гребанный наркоман в завязке дорвавшийся до вожделенной дозы. Игла вошла в вену и поршень неумолимо выдавливал в кровь чистейший яд. Я вдыхал полной грудью эту отраву, курил в себя, как говорят малолетки, разрывая легкие в экзальтическом порыве получить все и сразу: укуриться, надышаться, ширнуться. Почувствовать вседозволенность и взмыть в небеса, что бы шарахнуться головой вниз, рассыпаться мириадами осколков, стать пылью, сдохнуть от счастья увидев мерцающую перед глазами радугу. Ебануться, проще говоря.  
И мне с успехом это удалось. Пока Марк стягивал с меня джинсы вместе с бельем, пока, нетерпеливо расстегивал пуговицы на моей, все еще влажной, от дождя рубашке, я млел и не видел ничего кроме его сияющих потемневших, от нахлынувшего желания, глаз и цеплялся за его плечи, как долбанный паралитик. Когда он разделся сам, я не помню. В памяти осталось воспоминание о его горячей коже, когда он притиснул меня к себе снова усадив на колени лицом к лицу, а я улыбаясь, как блаженный вылизывал его рот, и не мог остановиться ни на секунду, даже когда воздуха уже не хватало, потому что в тот момент как раз получал очередную дозу в виде пальцев, скользких от слюны, проникших в меня. Марк удерживал мое безвольное тело одной рукой, а другой... Мать-мать-мать... Я терся об него как сошедший с ума по весне кот, чувствуя его член рядом со своим, я гладил их оба, сжав ладонью и пьяно улыбался, подставляя шею под поцелуи и укусы, я стонал в голос, как последняя шлюха и мне было плевать, потому что в тот момент меня интересовало только одно: пальцы Марка в моем анусе, его губы на моей коже и наши члены в моей ладони, влажные от смазки.  
А потом, когда и как, я не вспомню даже под пытками, Марк на мгновение оторвал меня о себя и оторвался сам, приподнял, словно я пушинка и насадил на свой член. Это была третья доза наркоты, потому что в глазах у меня потемнело от охренительного желания насадиться еще глубже, и даже боль осталась где-то на периферии сознания, ибо я — чистый обдолбыш и псих, буквально рыдал, срывая голос, кажется, хрипел какие-то непристойности, выгибался и просил еще. Марк целовал то мои губы, то наклонялся к соскам и, забирая их в рот, оттягивал и прикусывал почти до боли, а я продолжал умирать на его члене и падать-падать-падать.  
Мои собственные член и яйца ломило так, что был почти больно, от желания кончить и... никогда не кончать. Хотелось чувствовать Марка в себе до скончания времен, затрахать его собой, и себя им. Но Марк сдался первым, мучительно выгнувшись и размашисто подавшись бедрами вверх, в самую глубину он кончил, наполняя мою задницу своей спермой, и, не давая мне ни секунды передышки, завалил на диван, подтянул повыше за бедра, склонился над изнывающим мной и насадился ртом уже на мой, охреневший от свалившегося на него счастья, член. Такого оглушительного оргазма я никогда в жизни не испытывал. Только от одного вида губ Марка, обхватывающих мой ствол, и скользящих по нему вверх-вниз, от, блять, его пальцев, снова оказавшихся в моем растраханом заду, я окончательно потерялся и меня накрыло так, что потемнело в глазах, а уши заложило, как при контузии. А Марк, взмокший не хуже меня самого, сыто облизывающийся, рухнул рядом со мной (благо диван был довольно широк) и наплевав на то, что неплохо бы сходить в душ, прижался ко мне весь и целовал-целовал-целовал. Как мы уснули, я не помню, просто провалились в царство блядского Морфея и вынырнули уже глубоко за полночь, замерзшие, но жутко довольные друг другом. Потом долго стояли под душем. Я, на подрагивающих, разъезжающихся в стороны ногах, млел пока Марк вяло водил мочалкой по моей спине, ненавязчиво тискал и что-то невразумительное шептал на ухо. Кажется, потом меня почти донесли до кровати в спальне и сгрузив безвольную тушку, улеглись рядом, прижимаясь сзади, снова обнимая и дыша в затылок. Я снова улыбался, чувствуя подкрадывающуюся на мягких лапах дрему, и завладев рукой Марка, укладываясь щекой на его ладонь, кажется, шептал что-то.  
Побаливала поясница, наливались цветом засосы… Охуенно… Абсолютно все было охуенно.

***

— Куда это ставить? — я держал в руках уже черт знает какую коробку. — Эта с дисками.  
— Да кинь в комнате где-нибудь. Зачем спрашиваешь? Потом разберемся. Лучше сначала все поднимем, — голос Марка был каким-то напряженным и я решил посмотреть, почему. А сделав пару шагов к лестнице бросился ему на помощь.  
— Зачем один понес? Она же тяжеленная! — когда мы наконец затащили в квартиру коробку с... уже и не помню, что я туда напихал, Марк рассмеялся:  
— Тебя же ношу, когда ты в душе отключаешься!  
— Так то я, а то коробка, — засопел я в ответ. И разрешил, — Меня можешь носить. И вообще, если бы ты меня не «отключал» я бы прекрасно сам добирался до кровати.  
Ну да, наткнуться на марков скептический взгляд мне совершенно не хотелось. Мы оба отлично знали, по чьей инициативе Марк, временами, носит меня на плече. Ему еще повезло, что я довольно худощавый. Был бы такой же здоровый лось как он, хрен бы этот фокус получался.  
— А знаешь, если бы ты переехал ко мне, поднимать коробки было бы легче. Второй этаж против пятого, это знаешь как кайфово?  
— Да, знаю, — судя по голосу, Марк с головой залез в одну из коробок. — Но моя квартира больше.  
— Да-да, не продолжай, помню — больше, а значит удобнее.  
— И ближе к офису. И моему, и твоему, — донеслось из коробки. — Как, кстати, дела с переводом в западное отделение?  
— Нормально. На следующей неделе возвращаюсь. Вот Майки обрадуется.  
— Майки интересует меня меньше всего, — жаркий шепот прямо в ухо. И как он так тихо подкрадывается? Горячие ладони скользнули по моей груди, притягивая ближе, лаская, обещая...  
— Знаю, — я развернулся не разрывая объятий и легко коснулся губами его губ.  
Минут через пять я решил что хорошего понемногу:  
— Вечером... У нас еще коробок тьма, — немного разочарованный вздох в ответ, тяжесть рук на плечах, теплое дыхание в висок...  
— И почему ты только сейчас согласился переехать? — это уже риторический вопрос, я знал точно — Марк ответа не ждет.  
Намекать на совместный быт он начал еще год назад, и искренне удивлялся каждому отказу. Ну а как я еще мог ответить? Говорить, что все еще боюсь, что не уверен? В то время я был не уверен даже в том, в чем именно не уверен! Что-то внутри меня беспокойным зверем постоянно ворочалось: а вдруг он передумает, а вдруг уйдет? А неделю назад, прижимаясь к разгоряченному телу и чувствуя его пальцы в своих волосах, я как-то внезапно ощутил абсолютное спокойствие и подумал: «Пора». И вот сегодня мы переносим последние коробки, а завтра я отдам ключи домовладельцу. И знаете что? У меня чувство, как будто рождество наступило в этом году гораздо раньше обычного. И вот что еще. Где-нибудь через год, а может и раньше, я предложу Марку купить собственный дом. Если только он не опередит меня с этим предложением. А если опередит, то в этот раз я соглашусь сразу. Так и знайте.


End file.
